


Gifted Delivery

by HeroFizzer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/F, Futanari, Latex, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: A delivery elf girl named Lilah ends up meeting a wolf lady who herself has a big package. The delivery made is a latex suit that's too small for the wolf, but luckily the elf girl is there to show here how the ensemble could come together. (Commissioned)
Kudos: 23





	Gifted Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Lilah is an OC of Princess Lil, so please follow her on Twitter at Princess_LilVA.

“Good morning! Special delivery!”

Lilah stood outside the house of a wolf-lady, who was rubbing her eyes as she answered the door. The beast woman looked incredibly groggy, yawning as she saw the sight of the green haired elf girl, looking so incredibly chipper in comparison to her. She was wearing a pink robe over her body, hiding all the muscle that she had to show off otherwise, among other assets of her physique. Seeing this girl be so cheerful, it almost annoyed her that someone could be so pleasant this early in the morning.

“Haven't you ever heard of the concept of dropping off the package and leaving?” grumbled the wolf woman, flipping her greasy silver locks over her shoulder.

“I could never do that!” Lilah confessed. “I always like to ensure that people get their packages without any trouble. And that I leave them with a smile on their faces!”

“Is that so...” groaned the wolf woman.

“And this package is for you, Ms. Wolfmeyer!” Lilah shouted with excitement, holding the box out for the wolf woman to accept. As the bestial creature looked at the green haired girl with annoyance, it slowly dawned on her just what exactly the package was. Her eyes widened on that note, realizing that it was a good thing that the elf girl remained to make sure she had the box delivered, as she needed someone to put inside it.

“Ah, good! Very good!” Wolfmeyer said, her attitude doing a complete one eighty as she accepted the delivery from the elf. “I've been waiting for this to arrive for some time. It's so difficult to get these things in due time given how far out in the woods I am!”

“I did wonder about that...” Lilah said before giving a shrug. “Oh well! I hope you enjoy it!”

“As do I.” Wolfmeyer said, reaching for Lilah's arm before the elf girl could turn on her heel and leave.”Although I do need someone to help me out with it. Just to make sure it properly fits before I see if I need to return it or not.”

“Oh, well, I guess I could stay for a little bit,” said Lilah, wanting to keep the wolf woman happy, “I don't have any other packages to deliver until I get back to the office.”

“Such a sweetheart,” sighed Wolfmeyer, “I've never seen such a cheerful delivery girl in my life.” As Lilah entered the woman's house, the wolf woman closed the door behind them, holding onto the package as she led the elf girl to her bed room, just down the hall from the living room where the door was.

“Wouldn't you want to open the package up now?” asked Lilah.

“I think you'll see in a moment why it is that I'm not,” said Wolfmeyer, “there's a small bit of privacy required in some of the things I purchase. A lot of it is for the sake of my own fun, and as you'll see soon, there will be plenty of that to come.”

“Sure thing!” Lilah said, going along with what Wolfmeyer was saying.

Once they arrived at the bedroom, Wolfmeyer opened up the box, using her claws to rip into the tape that secured the package within. She then flipped open the top of the box, holding up several articles of clothing that, were it not for her condition, Lilah would be showing signs of fear and concern, as she could guess what the wolf lady was expecting to do with her.

"W-Well it looks very nice!" Lila said, smiling nervously as she bowed to Wolfmeyer. "I hope you enjoy it-"

"Oh dear!" Wolfmeyer shouted in mock disappointment. "It looks as though it's going to fit too tightly on me." As she sighed, the wolf woman disrobed herself, showing off the toned build she had underneath. Lilah gawked at her, seeing for herself how muscular Wolfmeyer was, while baring her large breasts. Her eyes were unfortunate to shift down to the groin, where she saw a bestial cock unsheathing, the red skin covered in a slimy liquid.

"O-oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Ms. Wolfmeyer…" Lilah said apologetically.

Wolfmeyer hummed, holding the suit up to Lilah as she fixed up her plans regarding the elf. "But you might just look adorable once the whole thing is on you. Couldn't you see yourself wearing this, little elf?"

"Maybe if it actually fits…" reasoned Lilah.

"Just think of it as a reward for making your way out here just for the sake of making me happy with this package." Wolfmeyer said as her own pecker was throbbing due to her own happiness. "Here, let me help you out of those clothes to make sure it fits better."

Lilah willingly let the wolf lady strip her of her clothes, the beast licking her lips at the sight of the elf's curves and thick thighs. She then proceeded to help her into the latex suit, zipping it up all the way. "Well, it fits…" said Lilah, almost surprised by that being possible. "Weird, it's almost as if it was made for me." She did make note of the fact that her crotch felt a breeze, aware that there was nothing covering up her holes.

"That IS strange," chuckled Wolfmeyer, "But there's still plenty more to go."

"There's more to this package?" Lilah asked, pinching down her thighs through the latex attire.

"Oh yes! I bought an entire set!" grinned Wolfmeyer as she pulled out the rest of the attire. The first thing she brought out were gloves that had no fingers on the tips, though they curved at the point where the knuckles split off from the palm. Lilah was curious about that, but allowed the wolf lady to place them on her regardless. They fit fine, though she was growing curious when she was told to keep her palms rested on her shoulders.

The next thing Lilah slipped on were some boots that were almost impossible to move around in, as they straightened her feet out at the ankles, making her stand on her toes while she had a high heel to support her. After that came some additional legwear, which slipped over the legs on the latex, with some oddly flat padding at the knees. "Wait, what do these do?" Lilah asked, trying her best to keep her balance.

Wolfmeyer grinned. "Here, I'll show you how they work. Squat down on the floor…that's right…"

As her legs were folded due to the position, Lilah allowed Wolfmeyer to lock her legs together to her calves, making it impossible to do much walking, let alone stand upright. She moved forward as though she walked like a duck, which only lasted for so long before she ended up stumbling forward, her breasts cushioning the fall as she landed on her knees. Her elbows were hurting, as she had kept her palms on her shoulders just as the older wolf woman had told her to.

That allowed Wolfmeyer to slip a sleeve over the arms next, the bicep connecting to the forearm right at the elbow. This also provided the unusually flat padding on her, though she found she was incapable of much movement besides crawling around on the floor. Even worse, her nose itched, and she was incapable of scratching it for herself.

"Fuck, you're looking hotter by the second!" Wolfmeyer laughed, pausing to stroke her cock over the elf girl's head. "But there's still a lot I have to put you through before we get into the real fun!"

Lilah gasped. "There's going to be fun?!" She asked as Wolfmeyer continued to rummage through the package.

"Only if you remain a good little girl," Wolfmeyer said, patronizing the delivery girl by patting her head. For reasons unclear to Lilah, it almost made her pant heavily, though her tongue hung out of her mouth. "Mmm, keep your tongue out like that, sweetie, I have more to give you."

The elf girl was met with a ring gag, which the wolf lady placed on her mouth with ease while strapping it in from behind. Lilah began to drool, using her tongue to circle around the metal ring. Then came another gift for her, a mask shaped like the head of a dog, with the mouth of the snout opened up wide enough for reasons that soon came clear after it was strapped to the neck of her latex suit.

Lilah started to wag her behind, as though something was missing. The holes of her latex outfit were still exposed, which felt like a most humiliating thing for the elf girl while she was forced into this position. "Ah, right, I knew something was missing for my beta bitch," Wolfmeyer said, reaching into the box yet again, "you're missing the tail that shows your happiness!"

As the wolf lady showed off the last piece within the package, Lilah yelped at the sight of a tail that was on the end of a series of anal beads, all interconnected from largest to smallest. The elf girl's anus clenched up as she kept her gaze on the toy, but Wolfmeyer wasn't having it as she smacked the green haired girl hard, the palm landing on the rear until it loosened up enough to try and inject it inside.

With each bead shoved inside her ass, Lilah whimpered through the ring, her teeth pushing down hard on it as she felt every last one push deeper into her rectum. Her body shivered with every new one introduced, worried how her rear would feel when, or if, those little orbs were ever pulled out of her.

When they reached the end, and the tail was the only thing coming from Lilah's ass, the elf girl sighed of relief, feeling as though the worst or it had finally passed. Her tongue hung from her mouth, feeling much more relaxed…

…until Wolfmeyer slapped her cock against her ass.

"Come on, you beta bitch!" cackled Wolfmeyer, watching the elf girl in her latex dog suit try to crawl away from her. "Show your alpha who you think you are! Do you dare to try and challenge me now?" Lilah shook her head furiously, not wanting to have any sort of fight from the wolf lady. Her buff build and large wolf cock made her immensely intimidating, the kind of person the elf would never want to try and challenge.

“So you admit you're fine with your position in the pack?” laughed the wolf lady, stroking her cock down to the knot. “Then I guess I really am the alpha! Finally, a pack I can claim leadership over!” Lilah had no idea where any of this was coming from, but it did concern her slightly.

The tip of the wolf-like cock slipped inside Lilah, with the elf girl moaning out the ring gag as the bestial shaft made its way up her canal. Her eyes shrunk underneath the dog mask she wore, her eyes looking sunken in thanks to the layer of the mask like most dog breeds. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth the deeper Wolfmeyer went in her canal, even pushing the cervix and womb out of place. It was an intense stretching she received, though she could only hope that the knot of the feral woman didn't make its way inside of her.

“Isn't this funny when you think about it?” Wolfmeyer asked, her entire wolf dick pushed inside the snatch. “You gave me a package when you arrived here, and now I'm giving you my package!” That actually did make Lilah laugh under her mask, though the laughter was short lived as the wolf woman pulled the elf back into her hips.

Wolfmeyer grinned, her fangs showing through her open mouth as she heard Lilah bark with every thrust made into her plump backside. Even through the latex outfit the wolf woman was loving what she was seeing, with the ass squishing in even for the split second it happened. Even better was how quickly the fluids were trailing out of the canal, trailing down her red rocket and tickling her base. The wolf's grip tightened up, her mouth salivating throughout the period where she was plowing into the elf.

“You feel so good for my cock, my little beta bitch!” Wolfmeyer said, growling as her saliva dropped down on Lilah's ass. The elf girl felt it splash onto the latex, with the oral liquid dripping down her rear and around the dog tail anal beads stuffed into her ass. “Tell me who's a good beta bitch! Go ahead and tell me!”

“A-Ah ahhh?” asked Lilah, unable to form proper words due to the ring gag under her mask.

“Good bitch! Good bitch!” laughed Wolfmeyer as her member throbbed inside the canal, the pointed tip poking against the cervix repeatedly. Lilah's eyes rolled back the harder the wolf lady was on her ass, pulling on the tail just to stir her up, with no intent on yanking the beads from her anus. She was thankful for that, but her urge to climax was rising thanks to the bestial cock bucking harder inside of her.

“Now walk around, little doggy! Walk around and let your alpha continue to ride your hole!” Lilah did what Wolfmeyer told her to do, crawling around the room as best she could while her limbs were restrained in the way they were. There was enough space for the elf girl to move around the room, but it didn't seem to be enough for the wolf lady, as she smacked the girl's ass to move outside of the bedroom.

It was an uncomfortable feeling for Lilah to walk around like this, unable to properly use her hands to move around rather than her elbows, but the wolf lady following behind her by barely any personal space made it seem all the more demeaning. A trail of her vaginal fluids led back to Wolfmeyer's bedroom, though the bestial woman was eager to show off her new 'pet' to anyone that may be passing by her window at that time.

There was Lilah, presented by Wolfmeyer to the public world outside, though the green haired elf didn't see anyone passing by, much to her relief. It didn't matter to the wolf lady, as she was far too busy with her intent on breeding the delivery girl and putting her in her place. “I hope you like my alpha cock, you wench,” said Wolfmeyer, “because I'm going to make sure you have your fill of it. Each. And. Every. DAY!”

Wolfmeyer bucked harder against Lilah, her cock throbbing hard inside the elf. The green haired girl whined loudly through her ring gag, as she felt the bestial cock inflating within her canal. It stretched her pussy out greatly, causing her to worry over the fit the shaft made in her muff. Her own vaginal fluids were building up inside of her, but due to the nature of the feral dick, she was incapable of letting it out. The inflated portion of the wolf shaft kept Wolfmeyer locked in, making it impossible for Lilah to pull away from her even if she tried. She was going to have to accept that there was no way for her to escape the inevitable release.

As she pushed into Lilah one last time, Wolfmeyer howled at her ceiling, letting her feral seed spray down the insides of the elf, the snatch overflowing with the spunk of the buff female beast. Lilah's irises shrunk in, her toes curling even inside the straightened heels she was wearing. Her body tensed up otherwise, the saliva pooling up in her mouth and pushing out through the ring gag. As it built up inside the mouth of the mask, she couldn't help but feel the explosion of her vaginal fluids building up in addition to the wolf seed, despite the hard spritz she had thanks to the orgasmic push of the wolf woman she was delivering that package to.

Both women panted heavily, having been worn down by such an immense release. Wolfmeyer was happier than ever, while Lilah's lips managed to curl on the sides while the ring gag continued to keep them open wide. The two were still like that for several minutes, with the wolf lady unable to pound into the elf after such a release of jizz. “Is my beta bitch happy with what I gave her?” asked Wolfmeyer, to which the elf girl nodded happily. “Good, your package has certainly been put to good use. As has my own.

When the knot finally deflated, Wolfmeyer watched as her seed and Lilah's fluids cascaded from the snatch, leaving a large puddle in the middle of the floor. While there may not be enough space in the window to show off the massive load the green haired delivery girl left behind, she was happy to have that image mentally burned into her brain. “Well? What do you want to do now, beta bitch?”

Lilah said nothing, just uttering a string of random gibberish, though it was likely some words had formed even as she wore the ring gag. As her mouth was also full of saliva, it was impossible to make sense of any gibberish that might actually be an explanation coming from the delivery girl. Or perhaps she was just so exhausted from the climax it really was all she could say.

“Well, I think you're certainly earning of this.” Wolfmeyer went to her closet, reaching in to grab a collar and leash. “These are for you to wear, of course.” The collar was embedded with the words “BETA BITCH” written over the front, as though she had been anticipating this moment for a long time. The leash was added to the collar, locked on for the wolf lady to tug her around the house. “Now, let's let you rest on your new bed. We're going out for a walk later on.

Lilah had nothing to say, but a cheerful bark that let Wolfmeyer know that she was happy to take her package any day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer for updates on stories and the like. And don't forget to follow Lil as well!


End file.
